


Well, This Is a Surprise

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), plot bunny without a warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Things took a strange turn when Bianca went to go rescue Varric from the Seeker's clutches.





	Well, This Is a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I had a doc saved in my prompt folder with three words in it: 'Bianca Davri - Inquisitor'. For now, it's just a ficlet. It may grow legs later on. Who knows? I certainly don't.

It was child’s play to sneak into the Temple of Sacred Ashes. There were so many people converging on the ancient ruins that one more dwarf in the crowd didn’t turn a single head. She attached herself to a party coming up the trail, then slid over into another one before anyone from the first noticed her and questioned her presence, and then another, until they reached their destination.

Once she’d made it inside the temple she swiped a servant’s tabard and became completely invisible. Hanging around the edges of crowds, she sifted through the conversations she overheard. There were two names in particular that she was interested in.

It didn’t take her long to find Seeker Pentaghast. She spent a few minutes imagining how satisfying it would feel, smashing that arrogant face into a stone wall, but that would have to wait. First, she had to free Varric.

That fool of a dwarf had to go get involved with that Champion, and look where it had gotten him. He should have stuck to trading. If he’d put as much effort into the family business as he had in writing those lurid novels, her family might have considered him an acceptable match. Now, look at them. She was stuck with that lump Bogdan and Varric was in a dungeon, about to be put on trial before the Grand Cleric.

With another tabard bundled up into a roll with some linens she stole from the laundry, she started making her way out into the lesser populated parts of the temple. Once she reached the level where Varric was held, she was planning on pretending to be lost. The bundle of linens also hid the brass knuckles on her right hand. She just had to get close enough to the guard to get a hit in.

She was making her way down a deserted hallway when she heard a muffled cry coming from behind one of the closed doors. Pausing, she waited, and there was another sound, and what sounded like a scuffle.

Ignoring this could lead to trouble on their way out, she decided. If it spilled out into the hallway it would block their exit. She needed to investigate.

The door wasn’t locked. What she saw behind it stopped her in her tracks.

Her last thought, as she picked up the orb that had rolled to a stop at her feet, was _Varric isn’t going to believe this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated


End file.
